Através do Oceano
by sapox
Summary: Lillah teve uma infância que a marcou para o resto da vida.Junto com seu novo amigo, ela quer mostrar a si mesma que não é mais aquela menina doce e indefesa.Drama na
1. Através do Oceano I

Através do Oceano - Parte I  
  
A Lua banhava seu rosto com uma luz animadora, o olho a refletindo, junto com o brilho verde da floresta.Juntando suas poucas forças, subia pela primeira vez o morro que sempre vira da janela.Já ouvia a suave melodia das ondas...O vento descompunha seu cabelo, cuidadosamente arranjado, e separava os cachinhos elaboradamente formados e fixados.Naquele momento, não se importava.  
  
Aquele morro seguia mar adentro, como uma península, e já havia uma trilha perigosa formada pelos poucos que já subiram ali.Uma nuvem agora encobria a Lua, sua única luz era a refletida pelas águas, que balançavam calmamente ao sabor do vento.Lá de cima, conseguia ver todo o oceano, e o vento acariciava suas têmporas...Experimentava pela primeira vez uma sensação de liberdade.  
  
Decidida a seguir a trilha daquela península até o final, continuou lentamente.Não pretendia perder sequer uma sensação daquele momento único...Sentiu que ali sua vida terminava...E recomeçava.Aproximava-se o final da trilha, até parecia uma ponte levando ao paraíso.Resistiu à tentação de se jogar nas pedras daquele mar que balançava lá embaixo, para findar seu drama.Se não fosse o vento e a Lua, já teria pulado.  
  
Aos poucos, começou a sentir um vento mais ameno e aquecido, vindo de uma luz vermelha que brilhava no final da península.Correu até lá, como quem tenta alcançar um portal que se fecha.Aquela "coisa" cantava melancolicamente, uivando.Quando finalmente a alcançou, não teve tempo de olhar...Caiu lentamente, em uma profunda letargia.  
  
(Será que era o fim?  
  
Ondas passavam, por cima e por dentro dela, sentia a dor de todas as surras que recebera, toda a amargura dos seus nove anos de idade...  
  
Todas as vezes que passou fome se acumularam, o estômago parecia atrofiado.  
  
Seu cabelo não existia, sua mão não encontrava, os peixes e pássaros eram alheios à sua presença.  
  
A praia sumiu, e ela sentiu-se caindo dentro de um porão escuro.  
  
As lágrimas verteram de seu rosto quando viu sua mãe, com a chibata na mão, lhe aplicando golpes ferozes...  
  
Contudo, não estava sentindo nenhum.Demorou pra ver sua própria imagem ali, sofrendo...  
  
Como tantas vezes.  
  
Mas, se estava se vendo, qual era a verdadeira?  
  
Acordou depois de concluir que já não existia mais.)  
  
Despertou, mas seus olhos permaneceram cerrados, talvez com medo de enxergar-se novamente reclusa em um porão escuro.Sentiu a chuva se precipitando sobre seu corpo...Aliviou-se, pois ainda sentia o vento e ouvia as ondas, e aquele calor emanado pela luz vermelha ainda estava presente.Abriu os olhos lentamente, deparando-se com a irís escarlate daquela criatura, que antes emanava uma luz vermelha.Ele parecia com um cachorro minúsculo, as patas eram pequenas e não articuladas...A cabeça confundia-se com o corpo, e não haviam orelhas: o resto era tudo coberto com fogo.Parecia preocupado, e dava furtivas olhadas para baixo.  
  
...Para baixo...?Finalmente percebeu que se encontrava no alto de uma figueira.Era uma árvore enorme e muito antiga, da qual já ouvira falar.Foi lá que sua única amiga, Mariah, havia encontrado seu primeiro monstro...Aqueles monstrinhos que estavam se tornando tão conhecidos...Suas relexões foram bruscamente cortadas por um berro.Segurou-se em um galho e espiou para baixo.Havia pelo menos uma centena de pequenos monstros, parecidos com lobos selvagens famintos, decididos a devorá-la.O que poderia fazer?Encolheu-se em um canto (como fazia no porão) e pegou aquela criatura no colo, acariciando.Era estranho como aquela chama não a atingia.Ficaram assim horas, íntimos e olhando-se, sem trocar uma palavra.  
  
A chuva finalmente cessou, mas os rosnados e grunhidos não os deixavam esquecer da situação.O dia já começava a nascer lá no final do oceano.A criatura saltou de seu colo, olhou para o Sol e, tendo recebido toda aquela energia, lançou-se aos "lobos".  
  
O Sol já estava no zênite quando ela finalmente criou coragem de olhar para baixo.Alguns daqueles monstros haviam evacuado, outros morreram queimados, ali mesmo.E aquela criatura havia salvado sua vida!Demorou um pouco para encontrá-la agonizante, com sua chama quase se apagando.  
  
- Fim da Parte I -  
  
===============================================================  
  
Poisé, este foi o primeiro capítulo da meu primeiro "fic".  
  
Como puderam ver, não vou usar muitos elementos de Pokemon, nem do anime nem do game...  
  
Até porque não assisto nem jogo fazem dois anos.  
  
Ele só é "levemente" baseado, a idéia dos monstros, enfim...Talvez eu acabe colocando uns pokémons originais aí no meio.  
  
Ah é, eles nem são chamados Pokémon aqui ainda, porque não são portáteis.  
  
Se você leu (os capítulos são bem curtinhos, não?É muito bom pra ler no computador) por favor, deixe seu comentário, escreva o que você achou sem sentido, se encontrou erros, muito chato etc...Muito obrigado por ler!  
  
Sapox (ewenmed@hotmail.com / www.tokadosapox.zip.net ) 


	2. Através do Oceano II

Através do Oceano - Parte II  
  
Flutuando em uma lagoa de águas termais, Lillah não conseguia relaxar.Sua expressão era sombria e distante, nunca havia mudado desde aquele dia, o último da sua antiga vida.Não demonstrava dor, embora sentisse todas as cicatrizes se abrindo e ardendo do contato com a água aquecida.Dores muito mais do que corporais, que traziam de volta seus nove anos de idade.  
  
Sempre pensou naqueles anos como um preço a pagar para poder viver.As marcas levaria pra sempre, para nunca esquecer de que era apenas uma menina, um corpo, jogado em um canto e perdida na sua própria existência.  
  
Muita coisa havia mudado com o tempo, mas nem o calor do lago era o bastante para aquece-la.Não como ocorreu no passado, quando um pequeno monstrinho de fogo deu sentido à sua vida.Nem teve tempo de sentir-se aquecida e salva, pois como sempre nada deu certo...Aquela pobre criatura faleceu depois de salvá-la de uma alcatéia de monstros-lobos.  
  
Do alto da figueira, havia pulado para tentar ajudar, quando ainda restava um fio de vida no seu salvador.A queda parecia não ter fim, durou horas.Descobriu-se desmaiada aos pés da árvore somente quando despertou, tendo ao seu lado o pequeno monstro, já morto.Não pôde fazer nada...Novamente.Chorou, com aquele corpo no colo, acariciando de leve e agradecendo.Depois o havia enterrado, no mesmo lugar onde ele se encontrava caído.  
  
---  
  
Naquele mesmo dia, correu até o final da península onde o havia encontrado no dia anterior.Enquanto avaliava a possibilidade de se atirar nas rochas lá de baixo, ouviu um grito:  
  
- Lillah!  
  
Voz conhecida.Sua única amiga, Mariah.  
  
- Até que enfim te encontrei!Finalmente você conseguiu sair daquele lugar...Mas para onde você vai agora?Não pode ficar aqui, ela vai te encontrar!  
  
"Ela vai te encontrar", uma simples frase que soava como uma facada no coração.Mariah continuava:  
  
-Você precisa atravessar a floresta e correr até o outro lado da ilha...E dar um jeito de partir.  
  
"Dar um jeito de partir",que coisa simples pra uma menina de nove anos...Enquanto sua amiga falava, Lillah apenas olhava para o mar, com lágrimas nos olhos.  
  
-Também vai precisar de outras roupas!A que você está usando é linda, mas está suja e manchada de sangue.  
  
E era linda mesmo.Um vestido justo e comprido, todo azul e decorado, combinando seus belos olhos.O recebera na véspera de sua fuga, de uma senhora que sempre encontrava no porão, e com a qual passava horas conversando, a senhora cuidadando de seus ferimentos e arrumando seus os cabelos cacheados...  
  
-Pegue esta cesta, ela tem algumas roupas...!- Depois de observar a amiga por um tempo, Mariah a abraçou com força, não se conteve, mesmo sabendo dos ferimentos nas costas.  
  
  
  
"...Ah, Mariah...Como eu gostaria de demonstrar a mesma amizade, a mesma preocupação, de ter se despedido melhor...Mas tudo que consegui fazer foi virar as costas e sussurar um distante adeus...."  
  
---  
  
A noite estava chegando, deixando o céu cheio de pontos cintilantes.A Lua novamente estava lá, refletida em seus olhos.Lillah ainda flutuava, continuava a recordar seu passado.  
  
---  
  
Depois de alguns dias perdida, subiu no alto de uma árvore gigante.Avistou a península, onde estava Mariah a chorar ao lado de uma cruz.Somente naquele momento percebeu que sua vida havia ficado pra trás, aquela menina inocente estava morta.Ficou lá no alto até o anoitecer, quando viu alguma coisa se mexendo aos pés da árvore.Desceu o mais rápido que pôde, e ali conheceu o seu segundo monstro, e os dois fizeram uma aliança apenas com um olhar.  
  
Era um monstro com forma quase humana, face de cão, garras de leão e corpo de fogo.Seu corpo terminava no tronco, sem pernas, somente uma grande cauda de fogo.Graças à ele Lillah conseguiu abrir um caminho com fogo para finalmente deixar a floresta.Também conseguiu queimar, arranhar e matar outras crianças, para livrar-se do ódio.Com ele, escapou da ilha, desprendendo-se de vez de todo aquele terror, uma vez que já havia descontado toda a sua raiva em inocentes.A raiva havia passado, mas a dor e a tristeza permanceram, e talvez permaneçam até o resto de sua vida.  
  
---  
  
Lillah afundou na água, e seguiu submersa até a borda do lago.Depois de arrumar os cabelos e se vestir partiu, tendo apenas a luz púrpura que emanava de seu cajado e a Lua para se guiar na escuridão das montanhas.  
  
  
  
- Fim da Parte II -  
  
===============================================================  
  
OK, OK, eu concordo, este capítulo ficou bem fraquinho e confuso em relação ao outro.  
  
Eu precisava terminar logo de contar o começo da vida de Lillah, então tive que "encher linguiça" para completar um capítulo.Isso porque este é o último que vou escrever na visão dela, eu nem queria tê-la desenvolvido tanto.Agora em diante quase todos os capítulos vão ser na visão de Mariah(Mariá ou como se lê em inglês, tanto faz.Já Lillah, é melhor que leiam "Líla" em vez de "Lilá").  
  
Vou tentar mudar o modo de narração também, está muito abstrato o.O  
  
E também tentarei fazer da história mais dramática, já que até agora está mais água-com-açúcar do que sombria.  
  
-  
  
Gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram o primeiro capítulo, aos torrenses da Elite's Tower (www.elitestower.cjb.net) e aos moradores da Mansão da Amizade (que já citei lá na BIO).  
  
-  
  
Se você achou muito tedioso ou chato, ou se leu e gostou,por favor, deixe um "review" (submit a review go) falando sobre o que achou legal/idiota.E, mais uma vez, obrigado por ler!   
  
Sapox (ewenmed@hotmail.com / www.tokadosapox.zip.net ) 


End file.
